fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Domi Li
Domi Li(どみ り Domi Ri) is what's known as an undeground Dark Mage, which means he stays out of the spotlight in order to continue his business of human slave trade, and mostly focuses on females to sale for all purposes. He is the second child of Mai and Jericho Li, who were former slaves that took up what their masters did to make more money to save their first child, Mizuki Li. He has two other siblings, his younger sister, Aki Li, and older sister, Mizuki Li, who he knows nothing about. Personality At first, he is shown to be the kind gentle salesman when he meets his custormer's for the first time, but he then turns into a sadistic, brutal, and uncaring slave owner who sees the slaves as invetory. He is also seen as a spoiled rich brat, who thinks everything belongs to him, and all should kneel down before him. Apperance He is mostly shown to be a fit young man with big muscles as he also has shaggy hair that seemingly covers his eyes most of the time. Domi is often shown wearing an expensive loose leather jacket with nothing under it, long rough pants, and combat boots History When Mai and Jericho Li left the plantation fields, they were forced to leave behind their first-born daughter as an attempt to find a way to make money to buy her back. They found their way to a city, where Mai found out she was pregnant with another child. After all their attempts at legally finding a way to make money, they soon found and killed a slave owner as they then took over the buisness for themselves. After Nine months, their son was born who they decided to name Domi Li. During his childhood, he found himself alone most of the times as his parents kept busy with their work, leaving slaves at home to bath, clothe, and feed their child. At the age of four, he was excited to hear that his parents were having another child, and it made him happy knowing he'd soon have someone to play with. However, he was shocked to learn that his parents paid for a tuition at an academy far off from their home. He left that day, secretly hating his parents for not being there for him. It was during that time that Domi discovered he himself had magic, and was taught how to use Heavenly Body Magic by some of the teachers there. The only time he ever returned home was on holidays and school breaks, and on one of those breaks he finally met his little sister, Aki Li, who he hated now because she was getting all the attention he never recieved from their parents. After finishing, he encountered his parents once again, only this time he had turned from the sweet young boy into a harden person as he easily killed five of their slaves without any regret. He threathened to end their lives unless they gave him half of the slaves of his choice, and an empty space of land they weren't using. Years later at the age of twenty, he became a successful slave owner, often forcing the slaves to do unspoken things, beating them senseless to make them obey him, and turning himself into a heartless being. After another successful year, Domi was shut down by his newly discovered older sister, Mizuki Li, who managed to change his ways, but he decided to allow himself to be imprisoned for his sins. After she left, Aki and her mentor Udon came to his rescue convincing him to join their group in order to better himself as a person. The trio disappeared into the night before the law enforcement came to the ruins of the bunny ranch. Synopsis Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future *A Shocking Revolution *Mock of The Sisters *The Shining Future Magic & Abilities Heavenly Body Magic - Is a caster magic that revolves around some of the relative features in Astronomy, and Domi is able to use spells that show off some of the features. Basic Spells *'Eclipse Stride '- Similar to a Lunar Eclipse, Domi is able to move in fast motion leaving behind several after images that can confuse an opponent trying to attack him. *'Protosun Orb '- Focusing the energy into the palms of his hands, Domi is able to create two spheres of light, and when shot at an opponent they both expand sending out a powerful wave of energy that causes multiple damage with the material it picks up while expanding. *'Kuiper Barrage '- Slamming his fists into the ground filling it with comsic energy, the debris from the ground starts floating up as Domi shoots them at an opponent. *'Spirial Comet '- Surrounding his entire body with energy, Domi is able to run at high speeds that are said to match that of a comet, and can deal heavy damage to an opponenet. *'Coronal Drain '- If he manages to get his hands on an opponent, Domi is able to drain away the energy of an opponent. *'Galaxy Disk '- Focusing the energy outward into the palm of his hand, Domi is able to summon up a disk of star dust that spins until it becomes a buzzsaw of sorts, and when thrown has the capability of deeply impaling a person. Advance Spells *'Shooting Stardust '- Focusing a huge amount of energy in his arms, Domi can shoot out a powerful white blast of energy filled with stardust as it mows down everything in it's path. Category:Dark Mage Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Ito Academy